No Spectators
by Dreamlace
Summary: Sivir is battle hardened, cunning, and has quite the eye for coin and jewel. But when she embarks on a expedition to thieve a couple of Noxian nobles, she quickly decides it may have been more trouble than it was worth. M/F Warnings: non-consensual, lemon, smut, violence, etc.


**Author's Note:** I haven't written anything in a very long time so I am very rusty. Expect edits in the future. Let me know what you guys think. ❤

 **Characters:** Draven, Sivir

 **Word Count:** Around 2700

 **Warnings:** Adult Themes, Violence

* * *

Sivir's cerulean eyes fluttered open. The ground felt cold and solid, unlike the dream among the rich warm sands of Shurima she had just awoke from. It was quite dark in here, and she could only see the silhouette of bleachers. Her thoughts quickly scattered.

 _Where am I?_

She lifted her head and took a quick scan around the shadows. The bleachers seemed to be surrounding her even from afar. Sivir concluded she must be in the center of some strange dome, a stadium of some sort maybe.

As she began to slowly stand up she saw a quick flash. She felt herself jump. They were just lights. Extremely bright ones.

"Come here often?"

 _Who the hell is that?_

Sivir's eyes darted around in panic. This stadium was a lot larger than she originally imagined. Within moments her eyes adjusted to focus on a figure in the distance, now nearing her.

Draven.

"What the hell- What's the meaning of this? Where are we?" Sivir glared at him. She couldn't remember anything. In fact, every time she tried, a dull ache ringed in her head. Sivir placed a gloved hand on the side of her temple. It stung as she applied pressure against her golden circlet. Her skin underneath felt tender to the touch.

 _Did someone strike at me?_

"Oh? So you don't remember breaking into my brother and I's manor and attempting to rob us blind? I hit you a little harder than I thought, I guess I don't know my own strength." Draven shrugged.

 _Shit, that's right._

Sivir gritted her teeth. Her and her group's expedition was a complete bust. In matter of fact, the lot that hired her and requested her aid were no where to be found.

"What of these highway men?" Sivir demanded. She showed no remorse for her actions in the slightest.

"Well, I usually execute my victims right away, that's the Draaaven way! However, I didn't get to them, my brother did. My brother's method of punishment is much more... Cruel. They suffered before meeting their well deserved demise."

 _Great, another problem I'm not getting paid for._

That problem being Draven. Draven drew his axes from their shealth and drew closer. She flinched as the blade's shine winked towards her . To Sivir's surprise Draven was a lot more built than she depicted in her mind. She traced his figure with her eyes, looking at his armor, his broad shoulders, the tattoos that wrapped around his sinewy arms, even his currently well groomed mustache. It would be a no-brainer this guy is much more powerful than she.

"I've been doing some thinking lately, and though my technique is glorious and all, it could use a little bit more tweaking. I like this whole punishment concept actually, I just might add a little spin to it, Heheheh!" Draven started juggling his axes, his face beamed up with excitement. He very much enjoyed his own pun.

"Back off."

Sivir huffed, backing up slowly as he inched further. She had to care to keep her distance. An unknown environment with no weapon didn't exactly sound like it could bare a happy ending. Sivir did however hear a little about this 'Draven'. She never encountered him on the Rift yet herself, but she heard constant stories of his great skill, his executions on Noxian prisoners for sheer entertainment, and all of his exaggerated flare and the attention he craved. That's when she realized, she was on his own stage. An important landmark within Noxus Prime. People travel far and wide to witness his cruel show.

"So, what? You're going to ask me to run around and you're just going to chase me around with those things?" Sivir watched his axes, attempting to hide any traces of concern. Every rotation of his axes continued to reflect the stadium's light from above. They were huge, clearly not simply crafted. Dodging them would be a little bit of a challenge. But to her advantage, she had plenty experience with large blades. Her blade of her own was also massive in size. She easily avoided being cut by her own crossblade on many occasions.

"Chase you around?" Draven chuckled, a grin drew. "Well, I wouldn't call it much of a chase. I do hit most my victims on my first swing anyway... But hey! Tonight's different. Tonight's just you and Draven! No spectators!" Draven waved his arm through the air with his axes. As if presenting the empty bleachers to Sivir.

 _Just me and Draven? What does that even mean._

Sivir cocked her head to the side, sizing up the executioner once more. She always thought he was silly from afar. When she heard these stories she would sometimes even roll her eyes. _Just another lucky fool who inherited wealth_ , she would think. Wealth she herself dreamed of having. But seeing Draven up close and being on his grounds was actually pretty intimidating, more intimidating than she imagined.

"Ready to play a game, babe?" Draven's grin grew wider.

"I get paid to cut down fools like you on the daily, of course I'm ready." Sivir snorted. She got into her stance, bringing an armored arm forward in front of her defensively. She had to be prepared to either block this blade, or if she was lucky enough, snatch it.

Draven cackled.

"Cut me down, eh? I don't see a blade on you. How do you figure you can cut me down?"

"Watch me." Sivir snapped.

Draven dashed forward, spinning his axes once more. They spun more wildly now, Sivir could no longer even see the handles on either blades. He tossed one up first, the blade cutting through the air making it whistle. Sivir stepped quickly to the side, jet black strands of hair sprawled into her face from the movement. She still dodged it with ease.

"Never miss, you say? Who inflated that ego of yours?" Sivir teased, she palmed the strands away from her face.

"Don't get a fat head, I was just toying with you." Draven's axe swung back, returning to his hand. He caught it instantly, it was like a second nature to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, you're the narcissist here." Sivir hissed at him.

"Oh-ho! My feelings." Draven's tongue brushed against his teeth and into the side of his cheek. He tried to hide a laugh, he enjoyed their banter a little more than he expected.

"Consider them crushed." Sivir retorted with a sly grin.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure sure you have a change of heart." Draven's eyes narrowed, full with hidden intentions. "You'll be begging for my forgiveness before I'm even finished with you."

 _What does he mean by that?_

Draven stepped forward, tossing his axe at Sivir once more. Almost immediately he threw the second one right after. Sivir stepped back, she was almost not fast enough. She bent backwards to completely avoid it. She almost miscalculated it's distance. She then jerked herself forward, her instincts knowing the other blade was second coming.

 _Time this right, or else._

Sivir's hand flung to the side of her and upon what appeared to be a miracle, Draven's second axe was caught. She swung it in front of her defensively, returning her gaze back to Draven.

"Huh, impressive." Draven's face beamed. No one has ever caught one of his own axes before. Never.

"So, how much do you think this baby's worth?" Sivir teased, a cheeky smile grew upon her frame.

Draven placed a gloved hand under his chin, pretending he was thinking in somewhat a mocking manner before giving her an answer. "Well, the thing is... You're not going to find out."

"Yeah? And how do you figure that?" Sivir asked, slicing the air with the blade.

 **Schlik**

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the stadium.

 _What was that?_

Draven smiled lightly, it looked almost innocent. His facial expression changed from snarky and playful to soothing and relaxed. His gray eyes narrowed, watching her.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." Draven cooed.

The sound of whistling whispered in the air. Sivir's eyes squinted, trying to focus and pin point this sound. A shine glistened in the distance, drawing closer and fast. Sivir's eyes widened as she just realized what that sound was.

"You bastar-"

 **Clink**

The handle of Draven's first blade slammed into the side of Sivir's head, hitting her in the very same spot she was hit earlier. If it wasn't for her circlet the strength from the blow could have easily been fatal. Her vision blacked and she fell forward to the ground with a thud.

.·:*¨¨*:·. .·:*:·. .·:*¨¨*:·.

"Nnngh..."

Sivir's eyes lazily opened to watch crimson little beads join the small puddle on the floor in a daze. The little droplets were rolling down her very own face but she had yet to even realize it. Her eyes narrowed tiredly and it's hue of cerulean dulled. She had fallen into a complete state of dizziness. The entire stadium remained in silence. You could even hear the pitter of her blood hit the ground.

 _I'm bleeding._

Curling up in pain, she forced her eyes to fully open. Her vision still blurred. Every time her eyes did close she saw a prolonged darkness. It was as if her own mind pleaded with her to succumb back to unconsciousness. Trying to force herself upwards she clenched her teeth and tried to ignore her pain, but it did not help. Her body felt just too heavy. The furthest she could get was to a crawl. She tried to push up from her hands and knees but her muscles shook in defiance. She still felt the warmth tricklling down her face

"Easy now..." A husky voice spoke gently right beside her.

Sivir winced at the very sound. She felt her heart skip a beat. Draven came into her view, his expression more smug than concerned. She shifted to her side as a feeble attempt to get away from him but gasped out as Draven's rough grip snatched her arm and pulled her back upwards onto her knees. They scraped roughly against the cement, and even with armor on them it still hurt.

"Whoops, can't have you fall now..." Draven smirked. "...Then again everyone always falls for Draven." He teased.

"W...What do you want?" Sivir hesitated to ask. Her voice was raspy and her body was still out of control. Her forearm twitched in Draven's grasp. His grip was strong. Even at full strength she probably had no chance or escaping him. She felt defeated.

Draven's frame drew a teethy grin. As if he had waited all this time for her to ask. But instead of demanding an apology or relaying any sort of request, he laughed.

"I already told you, babe." His grip on her arm tightened further, forcing a small sound out of her. Sivir's body tensed as her hazy eyes saw his other gloved hand draw closer to her face. He cupped her chin upwards to make her gaze meet his. Meeting with his wide grin and beaming gray eyes. "I told you, I'm going to make you beg."

"What...?" Sivir's eyebrows furrowed.

 _It can't be._

"That's right," Draven placed his fingers on her chin. They traveled to the side of her cheek, smearing some of the blood that idly still stood by. "I'm going to make you beg for forgiveness, but before that we're going to play another little game."

 _Does he mean..._

Sivir's eyes grew wide. She felt silly for thinking that this gash to the head would have been punishment enough in his eyes. After all he was well known for torturing and toying with his prisoners. Within just seconds she was able to put it all together, what all this meant, the hints she unintentionally ignored from earlier, though it was obvious.

"Y-you got me" Sivir managed to croak out. "You win... W...We're done here." She pulled her face away from him but in turn was yanked back towards him. Her face less than an inch away from his now. their noses practically touched

"Nuh-uh" Draven chuckled. She felt his warm breath on her face and it made her flinch. "You're not off the hook that easy."

Sivir's stomach churned. With each passing moment she knew what was it Draven desired. It made her feel sick just thinking about it.

"B-back off."

"Hey! What happened to all that spunk you had before I knocked you into next Tuesday? No more fight in ya? No more threats? Not gonna cut me down?" Draven laughed.

"I... I **will** kill you..." Sivir growled.

"Dully noted, alright. Ready for another game?" Draven beamed.

Sivir didn't answer. She turned her gaze away from Draven and to the floor, something catching her eye.

 _His axe._

The very axe that whacked her across her head lay idly right besides them. Sivir pondered. Her body suddenly felt vitalized from this glimmer of hope. She contemplated her chances of success if she made a run for it. Her train of thought suddenly canceled out once she felt Draven release her arm. She watched him suspiciously, studying his movements with care.

 _Why did he let me go?_

Draven stood up in front of her now, towering over her. Sivir was still on her knees. His axe on the floor remained in the back of her mind. Her eyes suddenly widened as she drew attention to Draven's hands. He had already removed his gloves and was well on his way to undoing his belt. As difficult as his armor had appeared, he released it with ease. Even though his actions deeply disturbed her, Sivir just couldn't look away. After just moments Draven's flaccid member was revealed to her. It was of a decent size for not being aroused and surprisingly to Sivir, it did not look unpleasant. It's skin was smooth and he was well groomed down below. Only some stuble above his crotch.

"I never took you for a man who shaves, Draven. Especially when your mustache looks so... appalling." Sivir sneered. Her eyes wandered to the stray Axe again, but quickly returned her contact to Draven after. She shouldn't make her distraction too obvious. She could blow her only chance to escape.

"What? Everyone loves the Dravenstache..." Draven scrunched his lips up to a pout. He rolled his finger on one side of his mustache, curling it around.

"You're delusional..." Sivir hissed. She felt focused enough to make her move now. She was ready. She just hoped her body was too. She turned to the blade once more. Readying to lunge towards it, when suddenly a huge blade appeared right in front of her face blocking the other axe in view.

 _Shit, I forgot his other axe again._

"Alright, here's our 2nd little game..." Draven began. He grabbed his member, it still remained soft in his hand. He brought it closer to Sivir's very face which caused her to frown. It didn't take a genius to know how disgusted she felt. Draven nestled his axe behind her, having it rest right in the back of her neck. "You're going to make me feel good, and if you don't... I cut you, I kill you, you lose. Easy game right?"

Sivir inhaled loudly through her clenched teeth and then exhaled with a growl. It took everything she had not to jump forward and try to beat the shit out of him. But with an axe lounging around right behind her head, there was no much she could do. She let the anger in her wear out and she sighed again.

"Fuck"


End file.
